literaturasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Literatura salvadoreña del siglo XXI
Lo que se denomina en este artículo como literatura salvadoreña del siglo XXI, es la que acaece a partir de las publicaciones hechas desde el año 2000 hasta la actualidad. Esto, con la finalidad de facilitar la búsqueda de información de todos aquellos escritores que han publicado alrededor de esa delimitación, y no como una referencia de personas nacidas explícitamente en esos años. Para un artículo más general, véase: Literatura salvadoreña. Introducción Para la mayoría de historiadores y académicos, se puede historiar a partir de lo tangible, existente y verificable. No es intención de este brevísimo artículo cambiar esa perspectiva. No obstante, se debe aclarar que en El Salvador no siempre se publica al mismo ritmo con el que se escribe: eso se sabe desde los orígenes de la literatura nacional; obras escritas en un periodo y publicadas en otro. Por ejemplo, Salarrué, publicaba inmediatamente un libro recién escrito, y podía dejar guardado otro y publicarlo 30 años después.Roque Baldovinos, Ricardo. Arte y parte. Ensayos de literatura. San Salvador: Istmo. p. 101 Lo anterior nos dice que es difícil enumerar las obras escritas por salvadoreños. De ahí que el criterio para este recuento es historiar a partir de lo publicado, de lo existente, de lo que ha llegado a los estantes en las librerías y no lo inédito. Si debido a eso se omiten obras fundamentales, este adolecerá de algunos vacíos. Poesía La poesía ha gozado y goza de una popularidad entre la mayoría de escritores salvadoreños, que en algún momento llevó a decir a don Marcelino Menéndez y Pelayo que eran demasiados poetas para un país tan pequeño; frase que no ha perdido vigencia, si a continuación se observa la producción poética de los últimos años. A esto debe agregarse que la mayoría de poesía salvadoreña se publica en revistas, periódicos, documentos virtuales, y en el extranjero. De la mayoría de estos no se puedo recopilar gran cosa, ni mencionar a todos los escritores, puesto que solo enumerarlos sería inabarcable. Pero la producción y publicación de la literatura nacional, se menciona brevemente a continuación, comentadas tal vez no de forma crítica, pero si con una brevísima panorámica, para apuntar al menos a las tendencias. thumb|Krisma Mancía contiene una de una de las propuestas salvadoreñas más importantes, de los últimos años.El año 2000 se inicia con Los tres nombres de la vida (2000) de Roxana Beatriz López Serrano, con un enfoque más sentimental, cercano al amor filos; Poemas existenciales y meditatio mortis (2000) de Matías Romero, que es un típico ejemplo del amor cotidiano buscando la elaboración purista y tropical, cantado de la forma más clásica; por otra parte, el poemario Hagamos el amor (filosofía para esposos enamorados) (2000) de Matías Romero confirma su selección ideal de lector; Alba de otro milenio: nueva poesía salvadoreña (2000) de Ricardo Lindo y Luis Alvarenga es una compilación breve de los poetas nacidos a finales de los años 70 y que ahora pueden considerarse como la generación activa y de turno; Crisol del tiempo (2000) de Julio Torres Recinos es la experimentación de la expresión sencilla; algo que Nosotros (2000) del mismo autor, quizá logra mayor elaboración por la búsqueda de la síntesis poética. Canción de la hierba (2000) de Irma Lanzas es una representación del dominio del verso occidental canónico de los últimos años; Ritual del olvido profundo (2000) de Heriberto Montano es un acercamiento a la condición social de un país tercermundista; Luciérnaga (2000) de Jorge Canales sigue el patrón del amor sufrido; Cantar bajo el vidrio (plaquette, 2000) de Mauricio Vallejomárquez es el resultado de una suma experimentación; De ningún lado hacia ninguna parte (2000) de Tomás Andréu es la búsqueda de la expresión nueva y elaborada. Otras obras publicadas en ese año son: Retazos de ausencia (2000) de José Gabriel Quintanilla , quien muestra preocupación por la forma de comunicar en el verso; Juego infinito (plaquette, 2000) de Alex Canizales , que podría decirse en términos técnicos, que le hace falta mucho trabajo; Guijarros de humedad (2000) de David Escobar Galindo, colección de haikús, escritos durante la década de los 90. Luego nos encontramos con las siguientes obras: Desnuda de mi (2001) de Silvia Elena Regalado, acercamiento a lo feminista y erótico; Otoño en el corazón (2001) de Maura Echeverría, como experimentación de la expresión poética purista; Simplemente un milagro (2001) de Otoniel Guevara, cuya persistencia entre lo social y lo estético es uno de sus aciertos; La danza de los días (2001) de Alfonso Fajardo, que busca la renovación de la metáfora, a través de nuevas propuestas; Uvas de musa (2001) de Jorge Canales, sigue la línea de lo amoroso; Peregrinaje de luz (2001) de Lovey Argüello, es uno de los pocos poemarios que relacionan lo religioso y lo social; Los vecinos de la casa (2001), antología de poetas jóvenes reunida por Álvaro Darío Lara, que busca mostrar valores que él mismo ha descubierto; La casa (plaquette, 2001) de Mauricio Vallejomárquez es un interesante muestrario sentimental del hijo con el padre; Navegante marinero (2001) de Daniel Eguizábal, persiste en una línea heredada por la literatura testimonial; El jardín sumergido (2001) de David Escobar Galindo, que pretende acercase a lo surrealista a través de las formas clásicas. Insumisa primavera (2002) de Silvia Matus inaugura el siguiente año, y con una propuesta cercana a lo feminista; Atravesarte a pie toda la vida (2002) de Nora Méndez es una mezcla de poemas de tipo testimonial, con algunos de tono íntimo; Al costado del paraíso (2002) de Eva Ortiz, cuyas formas estilísticas sugieren prosaísmo; Cuaderno deshojado (2002) de Otoniel Guevara, cuya presencia ha cautivado a muchos jóvenes escritores por la apertura del lenguaje cotidiano; Izquierda que aún palpitas (2002) de Silvia Elena Regalado se convierte en una nueva forma de escribir para la autora, y es uno de sus proyectos más ambiciosos; La sangre desterrada (publicada en México, 2002) de Ricardo Bogrand, cuyo buen manejo del verso queda evidenciado; Oda a la soledad (2002) de Luis Antonio Chávez, que a veces se queda más en lo superficial, rayando en lo cursi; Rumor de pájaros (2002) de André Cruchaga; Poemas del hombre muerto (2002) de Alex Canizales, poemario que no se aparta de la herencia de la Generación Comprometida; Traición a la palabra (2002) de Claudia Hérodier, que presenta una reflexión en el mismo acto de escribir; Umbral oriente (2002) de David Escobar Galindo que experimenta con las formas poéticas de la India, China y Japón. Una vida en poemas (publicada en EEUU, 2003) de Claribel Alegría y Conny Villafranca, que es una antología de ambas autoras; Isla ilegal (2003) de Otoniel Guevara es una propuesta panorámica de la salvadoreñidad, pero siempre enfocada en el tema amoroso; en cambio, Sosiego (2003) de Otoniel Guevara permite entrever el tono intimista; Los hijos del trueno (2003) de Luis Antonio Chávez experimenta una forma de poesía salvadoreña con influencias españolas; Luna de mi canción (2003) de Heriberto Montano es un loable acercamiento a las temáticas latinoamericanas, con la melancolía del poeta desolado; Gato encerrado (2003) de Heriberto Montano plantea la sensación de un mundo disperso y difuso; Lento Féretro (plaquette, 2003) de Teresa Andrade con algunos tintes barrocos sin definir claramente su propuesta; Lirios románticos (2003) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar se estaciona en formas poéticas todavía de los 60s; Más que un sentimiento (2003) de Dinora Flores es la exposición de su visión del amor; Recordación pascual (2003) de David Escobar Galindo es una reunión de sonetos escritos todos los 24 de diciembre de 1980 a 1992, con especial enfoque en la cultura de paz y la navidad. El año 2004 viene lleno de nuevas propuestas. Por un lado reaparece la colección Nuevapalabra, y por otro, algunos poetas de trayectoria lanzan versiones depuradas de sus propuestas poéticas. Mitómano suelto (2004) de Manuel Barrera busca la experimentación total del verso, hasta el punto de mezclarlo con prosa; Esto soy (2004) antología de Claribel Alegría, reunida por Luis Alvarenga y prologada por Gioconda Belli, que reúne una buena parte de su inmensa obra poética, quizá la mayoría de su producción; Historia de los espejos (2004) de Susana Reyes ya permite entrever los primeros intentos de escribir una poesía social más cercana a los tiempos caóticos en El Salvador de este siglo; Una extraña tierra (2004) de Julio Torres Recinos plantea el cambio de percepción de mundo en la cotidianidad salvadoreña; El día interminable (2004) de Jorge Galán se proyecta a la depuración del verso, con la fuerte síntesis heredada de los poetas del 27; Tarde de Martes (2004) de Jorge Galán, premio de los juegos florales de Quetzaltenango, se presenta como una propuesta más sólida en cuanto a expresión poética, y confirma la presencia de Galán en la poesía salvadoreña; La era del llanto (2004) de Krisma Mancía todavía presenta seguridad en la expresión, sin dejar la intensidad; Abisal (2004) de Javier Alas podría decirse que es el primer acercamiento del poeta a una poesía más filosófica; Quimeras (2004) de Javier Alas evidencia el manejo de la síntesis, casi de la misma forma de la poesía japonesa, solo que las temáticas amorosas sobresalen; Androceo (2004) de Jorge Canales contiene formas sugerentes pero con demasiada parquedad de expresión; Parqueo para sombrillas (2004) de Osvaldo Hernández es una propuesta de poemas que pueden leerse de formas distintas, sugiriendo el palíndromo; Línea sin fin (2004) de Renán Alcides Orellana plantea a un poeta que duda en el acto de definirse como ser; Reflejos del amor (2004) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar podría considerarse un estancamiento en cuanto a los temas recurrentes del amor; Poemas para morir en una ciudad sitiada por la tristeza (2004) de Rafael Mendoza es una propuesta sólida de la forma, y un buen acercamiento al San Salvador miserable, que casi nadie quiere ver; Libro del fiel (2004) de David Escobar Galindo es una de sus propuestas más sólidas como poeta, puesto que recaba las posibilidades expresivas del escritor en la medida de los cánones occidentales. A estas alturas, con los encuentros internacionales de poesía y las semanas de lectura, lo que equivale a la promoción de los nuevos poetas, se comienza a consolidar una poesía más en sintonía de unos poetas con otros. Como cielo por mis venas (2005) de Silvia Elena Regalado es una de las primeras búsquedas por desentrañar una nueva voz femenina; Primavera entre versos (2005) de Luis Antonio Chávez es una antología de los poetas miembros del grupúsculo Emergente, entre los cuales es un miembro fundador; como antología, refleja al poeta sumido en la periferia, pero dispuesto a seguir con su canto. Del deshabitado y otros poemas (2005) de Pedro Valle es un intento de poesía más rural, pero con el sentido de lo bello a la manera neoclásica; Antología “Paseo en verso” (publicada en México, 2005) de André Cruchaga, persiste en las formas más academicistas, descuidando un poco la propuesta de fondo; por otro lado, Canto a un prisionero (publicada en Canadá, 2005) de André Cruchaga, dedicada a los presos políticos en Turquía al menos es un acercamiento a lo social; La fiera de un ángel (2005) de René Chacón muestra al poeta en una vida al límite, a la manera de los simbolistas que buscan la libertad y la bohemia; El Cristo de las calles (2005) de Julio Iraheta Santos se acerca en un tono intimista al sufrimiento cotidiano de los más necesitados; La primavera se amotina (2005) de Lauri García Dueñas es una voz que trata de condensar muchas voces e influencias; Los frutos ingrávidos (2005) de Tomás Andréu pretende una expresión definida, casi perfeccionista, pero todavía no logra un telón de fondo, una voz más original; Algo pasa en Santa Tecla City (2005) de Walter Iraheta Nerio es una reunión de poemas más didácticos y quizá con un sentido más historicista; Casa prestada (2005) de Alex Canizales es la exposición del dolor y la impotencia ante las crisis sociales; Estirpe del poeta parte I (2005) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar contiene tintes un poco pintorescos, a la manera de estampas anecdóticas; Paso leve que en el polvo avanza (2005) de María Cristina Orantes demuestra el manejo que la poetisa tiene en su expresión, rondando un poco lo erudito, a la manera de Armijo. [[Archivo:Breve_historia_del_alba.jpg|thumb|left|''Breve historia del alba posiciona a un escritor salvadoreño en todo el mundo de habla hispana]]Cruce de poesía: Nicaragua-El Salvador'' (2006) una antología de poetas jóvenes reunida por Marta Leonor González, Juan Sobalvarro y Luis Alvarenga que intencionalmente muestra una comparativa de las nuevas voces de ambos países, con proyección más regional centroamericana; Oscuridad sin fecha (2006) de André Cruchaga permite entrever a un poeta obsesionado con la forma y la belleza entendida en el sentido griego originario; Viaje al imperio de las ventanas cerradas (2006) de Krisma Mancía, poemario ganador del I premio joven “La Garúa” de Santa Coloma de Gramenet en Barcelona, se caracteriza por buscar una expresión más ingeniosa, fuera de lo común, casi con elementos que usualmente se consideran antitéticos; Aspas al viento (2006) de Lovey Argüello es una loa a lo íntimo, como homenaje a las posibilidades de libertad cotidiana; Árboles sumergidos en esta casa (2006) de José Gabriel Quintanilla todavía muestra a un poeta que está desolado y lleno de dudas ante la vida; Entre ayer y mañana (2006) de Renán Alcides Orellana busca una expresión filosófica que quizá es insuficiente para encerrarla en poesía; Un poema de antaño (2006) de Wilfredo Peña busca ahondar en el sentimiento originario que mueve al poeta a escribir; Estirpe del poeta parte II (2006) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar trata de representar estampas provincianas pero con un sentido místico del destino natural; Pincelazos mentales parte I (2006) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar pretende mostrar a un poeta en su carácter de genio, quien tiene la posibilidad de escribir lo que se considere válido; Un ángel llamado Gerardito (2006) de Miguel Ángel Villeda es un poemario elegíaco dedicado a su hijo, quien fue brutalmente asesinado; Trasluz: tankas virtuales (2006) de David Escobar Galindo claramente se acerca al estilo de una poesía japonesa antiquísima, con un sentido ritual que canta a la naturaleza. El 2006 cierra con broche de oro, al conocerse en el mes de diciembre que Jorge Galán había ganado el prestigioso Premio Adonáis de poesía, con su poemario Breve historia del alba. La producción poética continúa con Treinta años más y soy poeta: poesía salvadoreña (2007) antología de poesía reunida por Ernesto Jobal Arrozales, con un enfonque historicista digno de observación; Sol de cariño: antología de poesía salvadoreña para niñas y niños (2007) de Maura Echeverría, como su nombre indica, reúne los valores tradicionales de la literatura infantil salvadoreña; Pie en tierra (2007) de André Cruchaga es un acercamiento un tanto asceta al mundo cotidiano que no puede medirse ni clarificarse; El último salmo (2007) de Mauricio Vallejomárquez contiene una serie de dolores acumulados por las circunstancias de posguerra en el país; Callada como la oscuridad (2007) de José Gabriel Quintanilla es un poemario de amor, con influencias bastante nerudianas; en A la espera del tiempo (2007) de José Gabriel Quintanilla puede detectarse el tránsito a una búsqueda de originalidad y una voz particular; Pincelazos mentales parte II (2007) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar conserva el carácter irónico, casi chocante, pero con las claras influencias daltonianas; Firmamento apasionado (2007) de Marvin Geovanny Aguilar ya enfoca un poco a la poesía intimista, pero sin la solidez de una propuesta original en un tema tan difícil por ser demasiado recurrente; La habitación (2007) de Jorge Galán, muestra una voz totalmente consolidad y dueña de sí, planteando un mundo orgánico y coherente en cuanto a expresión poética; Dios entre nos (2007) de David Escobar Galindo presenta la condición interiorista del ser, que busca a Dios desde sí mismo, pero con la certeza de una fuerza mayor. Entre una y tres de la madrugada (2008) de Johanna Raabe es una propuesta muy criticada, por tratar de forma llana y antipoética los hechos cotidianos y a veces lo material y tecnológico; en cierto modo, busca los límites de la poesía como a la manera de los poetas estadounidenses del 70. Mnemosine (2008) de Roxana Elena Méndez se consolida por su carácter femenino, cuya representación sentimental se da con mucho dominio en el plano íntimo; Los pasillos imaginarios (publicada por Garla Garúa en Barcelona, 2008) de Carlos Clará muestra con formas sintéticas y elaboradas, las vicisitudes del salvadoreño como ser de periferia social; Perfume de Gardenia (2008) de Daniel Eguizábal todavía ronda los lugares comunes en exposición y temática; Cuaderno Solar (2008) de Nilson Alas pretende alejarse de las influencias salvadoreñas, tratando la cercanía con el estilo inglés de los 70s; Le clés du sous-sol (publicada en París y traducida por Maria Poumier, 2008) de David Escobar Galindo es una antología hecha por el propio autor; Tempestad en un vaso (2009) de Roberto Laínez predomina en formas clásicas del verso español, principalmente en la concepción del soneto; Manual de transparencias (publicada en Madrid, 2009) de David Escobar Galindo, trata de evidenciar las contradicciones sentimentales en la cotidianidad rodeada permanentemente de lo político. Luego aparece Los trenes en la niebla (2009) de Jorge Galán, Premios del Tren Antonio Machado de poesía y cuento, dotado con €16 000, que coloca a Galán en la mirada de la crítica internacional. Cuento El cuento es otro de los géneros extensamente cultivados, y de inmensa preferencia entre los salvadoreños. No obstante, su misma fugacidad ha hecho que la preferencia de los lectores sea disfrutarlos en publicaciones periódicas, y ha impedido reunirlos en libros completos, o en propuestas de publicación por parte de algún autor. Es así que en este artículo se mencionan a unos pocos autores. Se dejan fuera los que publican en la revista Cultura, Humanidades, La prensa gráfica, Co-Latino etc. Se citan solamente aquellos que han publicado en libro físico directamente. thumb|left|Claudia Hernández es una de las narradoras más consolidadas de principios del siglo XXI.Otras ciudades (2001) de Claudia Hernández, que desde su aparición deja en clara evidencia la renovación del estilo de narrar en los jóvenes salvadoreños del siglo XXI, por la mezcla de lo poético y lo patético. Cuscatlán de las aguas azules: cuentos y leyendas de El Salvador para niños (2001) de Ricardo Lindo es un intento por acercar a los infantes los valores literarios más importantes, no sólo de la cultura oficial, sino de la cultura popular; El espíritu del viento y otros cuentos (publicada por una editorial argentina, 2001) de Aída Párraga también pertenece al género infantil, y está emparentado con la búsqueda de la educación moral de los niños, debido al tono didáctico y los ejemplos moralizantes de situaciones fantásticas, pero con un trasfondo anecdótico. Mediodía de frontera (2002) de Claudia Hernández, reeditada en 2007 con el título De fronteras por Piedra Santa es uno de los libros de mayor discusión crítica de los últimos años; quizá por su intensidad a la manera borgeana, o por el cinismo con el que muestra la aplastante realidad cotidiana, pero lo que está claro, es que la expresión poética se da de lleno en su prosa, esta vez con una solidez personal, con evidencias menores de sus influencias literarias. El murmullo de la ceiba enana (2002) de Edwin Ernesto Ayala es un libro de cuentos relacionados a la temática de la guerra civil en El Salvador; sus personajes, reflejan una extraña ceguera intelectual y política, como alegoría de situaciones reales en nuestra política y cultura. Infancia sobre ruedas (2003) de Dinora Flores es una obra para niños tal y como su nombre lo indica; la búsqueda de plasmar la mejor estampa provinciana, es lo que se puede opinar de este libro. Cuentos de regalo (2003) de Walter Raudales, también enfocado para niños, está situado en ámbitos más urbanos, sobretodo clase-medieros. Indolencia (publicada en Madrid, Tusquets, 2004) de Horacio Castellanos Moya merece una mención especial, no sólo por la exposición de las contradicciones morales de este tiempo, sino por las mismas formas peculiares de afrontarlas, sobre todo en lo violento; Combustiones espontáneas (2004) de Ligia María Orellana que presenta un interesante manejo de la prosa, con algunas vistas hacia la consistencia de una trama autosuficiente; Antología de cuentistas salvadoreñas (2004) de Willy Oscar Muñoz, reúne importantes cuentistas femeninas desde principios de siglo XX hasta la actualidad; Ángel para un final (2004) de Edwin Ernesto Ayala, enfocada sobre todo a un sociedad de posguerra. Olvida uno (2005) de Claudia Hernández, quizá una de las propuestas cuentísticas salvadoreñas con mayores rasgos de la posmodernidad, como el anonimismo, cosmopolitismo, etc.; Cuenterío (2005) de Jim Casalbé es más bien una apreciación personal de las leyendas populares salvadoreñas. Cuentos de ocio (2006) de Mauricio Vallejomárquez, relatos breves que van entre lo urbano y lo violento. Menguantes y otras creaturas (2008) de Ana Escoto contiene una asimilación extraordinaria de las influencias del boom latinoamericano; Vaivén (2008) de Carlos Alberto Soriano, persigue y expone la violencia, casi como motivo principal, en lugar del telón de fondo, esto como un logro focalizador; Don Santiago en tiempos de amor (publicada en Nueva York, 2008) de Luis López Soriano, con tintes más anecdóticos, románticos, y más enfocada en la añoranza del terruño, no sólo por la estampa, sino por el lenguaje coloquial. El diablo sabe mi nombre (publicada en Costa Rica, 2008) de Jacinta Escudos es un conjunto de relatos, con un carácter onírico desde su presentación, pero que manifiesta miedos y pensamientos escabrosos. Novela Género privilegiado, cuyo aporte a la difusión de la cultura salvadoreña no puede ser medido con exactitud. La novela salvadoreña se abre paso por los estantes de las grandes metrópolis latinoamericanas, y se escucha, aunque de forma mínima, en las grandes urbes mundiales. De hecho, el siglo XX cierra con broche de oro, tras la publicación de Odisea del norte de Mario Bencastro (1999) en EEUU, cuya aparición le permitió a su autor darse a conocer hasta en los medios televisivos en Los Ángeles, California. Recién comenzado el siglo XXI aparece Estrellita (2000) de Lito Montalvo, muy enfocada al público infantil, y A la zaga (2000) de Yolanda Martínez cuya sensibilidad permite reafirmar a la autora como gran novelista; no obstante, la que se impondría con plenitud es La diabla en el espejo (2000, finalista del premio Rómulo Gallegos) de Horacio Castellanos Moya, publicada en Barcelona por Casiopea, y que dio mucho de qué hablar a la crítica latinoamericana. Otras novelas publicadas en el año 2000 son: Un bebé por contrato de Lito Montalvo, donde puede apreciarse la persistencia de los temas moralizantes; El corazón es una casa muy grande de Yolanda Martínez, cuyo enfoque sigue siendo el amor y el despecho; Cruz y exilio de Elio Burgos Gómez (publicada en Costa Rica), con la guerra civil como telón de fondo; Los eternos ilegales de Vicente Chinchilla, que trata del dilema de no pertenecer a ninguna parte, y sin embargo, sentirse parte de una tierra; y se cierra el 2000 con Veinte cartas neuróticas desde Alabama de Yolanda Martínez, con una trama más elaborada, pero con la persistencia de lo romántico-sentimental.thumb|left|Menjívar Ochoa se consolidó como narrador desde los 90s Te recuerdo que moriremos algún día (2001) de Mauricio Orellana Suárez trata el tema de la guerra, con vidas al límite por parte de sus protagonistas, quienes llevan a cabo acciones extremadamente violentas. Tres novelas cortas y poco ejemplares (2001) de Álvaro Menen Desleal, más bien tendrían que caracterizarse como relatos largos, pero es demasiado indefinido para no incluirlas en este apartado. Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti (2001) de Guillermo Schlesinger con técnicas variadas entre lo epistolar, el diario personal y la narración en tercera persona; El arma en el hombre (2001) de Horacio Castellanos Moya es una novela que recorre el crimen organizado en El Salvador y Guatemala; a través de un asesino llamado “Robocop” desentraña todo el aparataje que rodea los movimientos de ese submundo que tanto peso tiene en nuestros países; El leoncavallo (…del amor trunco) (2001) de Roberto Quezada es un loable intento por lograr una especie de pastiche novelado; El desencanto (2001) de Jacinta Escudos con una elaboración técnica muy lograda, trata el tema de la mujer y su sexualidad, con el toque erótico y un fuerte sentido de la liberación femenina. Allá al pie de la montaña (2002) de Renán Alcides Orellana es la historia de sucesos reales ficcionalizados, con enfoque en la década de los 80s, todo contado por un periodista; De vez en cuando la muerte (2002) novela negra de Rafael Menjívar Ochoa, muy privilegiada por la crítica estadounidense debido al manejo técnico; Los tentáculos del verdugo (2002) de Daniel Umaña Sacasa, donde trata el tema de los 70s y como anticipando la guerra; El secreto (2002) de Walter Raudales, quizá un poco enfocada al sensacionalismo, mezclado de hechos reales que causan controversia; El extraño viaje de Raúl Valencia (2002) de Juan León, puede decirse que es un intento cosmopolita, casi ultraísta, de novelar; Más allá del horizonte (2002) de Julio Leiva, quizá es más testimonio de guerra, o autobiografía novelada, que da cuenta de hechos “secretos” ocurridos durante el conflicto armado; El cuerno del dragón: el anticristo (2002) de Roberto Salinas Z., posee tintes politizados, pero sin el rigor del mensaje artístico, por lo que parece una novela panfletaria. El sueño del dragón (publicada en Barcelona, 2003) de Carlos Ernesto García, una especie de novela de viajes, quizá con un tono cercano a la crónica. Trece (publicada en México, 2003) de Rafael Menjívar Ochoa, trata de concatenar hechos en torno al enigma del número; Sueños de un callejero (2003) de Daniel Joya, donde narra las vivencias de un deportado, situando como telón de fondo la guerra y la posguerra; A-B Sudario (2003) de Jacinta Escudos, Premio de novela Mario Monteforte Toledo en el 2003, puede decirse que es una de las novelas más representativas de los últimos años; Baile con serpientes (2003) de Horacio Castellanos Moya se desarrolla entre lo onírico, lo violento y lo fantástico; Decade of Iron: The prequel to Jaguars a tale of El Salvador (2003) de Richard L. Cañas, es una narración en tono histórico que intenta hacer épica de todos los vejámenes sufridos por El Salvador a través de su breve historia. Insensatez (publicada en España, 2004) de Horacio Castellanos Moya, cuyo recibimiento por parte de la crítica internacional ha sido extraordinario; en ella, trata el tema de la violencia con unas apreciaciones críticas, rayando en lo intelectual, casi ensayístico. Ha sido traducida al inglés, alemán, sueco, francés, entre otros, y su historia está relacionada con los sucesos del 32, pero no como fondo, sino como motivo de búsquedas, puesto que un informe sobre el genocidio es el objeto del deseo. Roque Dalton: un disparo a la izquierda del corazón (2005) de Armando Solís es una biografía romantizada, más quizá un homenaje a Roque Dalton; Historias de barro (2004) de Héctor Ángel Ibarra Chávez puede considerarse de gran inspiración en el realismo salvadoreño del principios del siglo XX; El secuestro del estado salvadoreño (2004) de Haydeé Henríquez quizá un tanto panfletario y con enfoque histórico-político, trata de diversidad de sucesos del siglo XX en El Salvador; Sonata de la violencia (2004) de Waldo Chávez Velasco, donde desenmascara las fundaciones, y la complejidad del lavado de dinero; Las copas del castigo (2004) de Edwin Ernesto Ayala, que trata de situarse en la guerra civil salvadoreña; El llanto del arcoíris (2004) de Misael Rivas, que tras mostrar algunos sucesos reales, los personajes se sitúan en el conflicto armado, pero del bando militar; Oro, pan y ceniza (2004) de Ricardo Lindo, quizá un acercamiento interesante a lo mágico y absurdo de la salvadoreñidad. Un buen espejo (publicada en México, 2005) de Rafael Menjívar Ochoa con una temática relacionada a lo negro y tétrico; Gardi: ladridos de esperanza (2005) de Waldemar Urquiza es una novela política, si bien no panfletaria, sí un poco sensacionalista, por su especificidad en los nombres de los personajes; Extraña memoria (2005) de Ana Gloria Silva, quizá un ejercicio de novela a varias voces, sin perder lo epistolar; El rostro en el espejo (2005) de Carmen González Huguet, quizá una de las novelas más cercanas al fenómeno posmoderno en los últimos años. Desmoronamiento (España, publicada por Tusquets, 2006) de Horacio Castellanos Moya, de corte autobiográfico, con los sucesos más importantes de 1963-1992 en El Salvador como telón de fondo. Cualquier forma de morir (publicada en Guatemala, 2006) de Rafael Menjívar Ochoa sigue una trama de estilo policiaco pero con escenarios que no sugieren el misterio directamente; ¿En presencia de quién estoy? (2006) de Jorge Melara, con una temática política y testimonial; La bitácora de Caín (2006) de Edwin Ernesto Ayala, cuya persistencia en los temas de la guerra civil son bastante claras; Berlín años guanacos (2006) de David Hernández, quizá es un intento paisajístico de mostrar y describir un El Salvador totalmente cambiado y menos idealizado. Días felices en el país de la sonrisa (publicada en Suiza, 2007) de Walter Iraheta Nerio, quizá demasiado idealista y llena de estampas provincianas; Arizona dreaming (2007) de Edwin Ernesto Ayala, con temática de inmigración de un grupo de centroamericanos, pasando ilegalmente a EEUU; Cardos, ortigas y rosas: relato de la guerra en El Salvador (2007) de Ixwell Gray, escrito en formato de historia, como un relato testimonial y periodístico, pero con un tono totalmente personal; es decir, se vale de la literatura para historiar con toda la subjetividad que le ofrece la literatura como vehículo de comunicación. thumb|Castellanos Moya es hoy por hoy el narrador salvadoreño más internacional. Tirana Memoria (publicada en España por Tusquets, 2008) de Horacio Castellanos Moya muestra la historia de un periodista que es arrestado por criticar abiertamente las injusticias de su gobierno local; su mujer, quien cumple el papel de narradora, representa las conversaciones con su marido, lo que de forma epistolar y conversadora le permite hilvanar las acciones narrativas. El perro en la niebla (publicada por Verbigracia en España en el 2008) de Róger Lindo trata de un muchacho sindicalista que quiere conocer el amor en el momento más equivocado: comienza la represión a los sindicatos, y la guerra civil está a punto de comenzar. La esfinge desnuda (2008) de Carlos Balaguer, con ciertos exotismos de la novela best-seller y con el toque moralizante que caracteriza a este escritor; Río de lágrimas: la historia contada por Alicia (2008) de Elsa Flores es básicamente una historia de amor en un entorno rural; Hermanos de sangre (2008) de Rupert Scofield es una novela testimonial ambientada en la guerra de los 80s; Sangre de hermanos (2008) de José María Méndez hijo con temática de guerra; El justo juez de la noche (publicada en EEUU, 2008) de Federico Lucho Palacios finalista en el premio Alfaguara de El Salvador, con una versión personal de dicho mito; El sueño de Mariana (2008) de Jorge Galán, con una visión distópica o futurista; Los locos mueren de viejos (2008) de Vanessa Núñez Hándal, merece especial mención, puesto que es un acercamiento al tema de la locura, pero no desde el punto de vista tradicional y tétrico, sino desde los horizontes de la posmodernidad, con una fuerte exploración al individualismo, el aislamiento, el pasado como reflejo del esplendor y la actual decadencia; Entre cielo y tierra (2008) de Reina Isabel Arias de Paniagua, una historia de amor, casi best-seller por la facilidad con que resuelve las situaciones, dando la impresión de temas predecibles. Teatro El teatro salvadoreño en el siglo XXI no posee publicación explícitamente. De hecho, existe una proliferación de grupos teatrales, con un auge de los argumentos nacionales, pero sin proyección de publicarse, por la percepción posmodernista, cuyo placer se encuentra en la representación y no en la lectura técnica del guión. De ahí que muchos escritores jóvenes participen en los Juegos Florales en la rama de Dramaturgia y Dramaturgia Infantil, pero su siguiente proyección sea buscar una agrupación que desee montar su trabajo. Un caso particular es Ruth de Moab (2000) de Waldo Chávez Velasco, que ganó el III Certamen Nacional de Cultura en 1958, pero hasta el año 2000 vio la luz como libro; La bicicleta al pie de la muralla: un acto, sin solución de continuidad (2000) de Álvaro Menen Desleal es también un ejemplo de una obra escrita en el pasado, pero publicada con posterioridad. San Mago, patrón del estadio (2003) de Geovani Galeas es un homenaje a Jorge “Mágico” González, donde la acción es realizada por personajes cercanos a él, pero la aparición de Jorge nunca se da. Se ha llevado a escena en varias ocasiones por ARTEATRO. Semblanza de Dios: en nombre de monseñor Óscar Arnulfo Romero (2005) de Carlos Velis, donde representa el magnicidio del arzobispo, con un desarrollo intenso en las acciones. La bruja Raquel (2007) de Carlos Velis, es dramaturgia infantil, donde mezcla los elementos mágicos y juegos inverosímiles. Ensayo Novela y crisis política en El Salvador: (cuatro momentos) (2001) de Rose Marie Galindo puede considerarse un ensayo valiosísimo de la crítica salvadoreña reciente, por su inmenso acercamiento a la literatura salvadoreña, desde las tendencias críticas de los últimos años, como la de Biruté, Kristeva, entre otros; 32 escritores salvadoreños: de Francisco Gavidia a David Escobar Galindo (2001) de Eugenio Martínez Orantes puede considerarse una continuidad, del estilo de historiador de Gallegos Valdés y Toruño. El ciervo perseguido: vida y obra de Roque Dalton (2002) de Luis Alvarenga se puede considerar una de las biografías más completas del polémico escritor; El Salvador: su arte y sus culturas (2002) de Delia Esperanza Lazo Ventura es un acercamiento a las diversidades de tendencias culturales en nuestro país; La ventana poética de Roque (2002) de Eduardo Salvador Cárcamo trata de realizar crítica literaria, pero todavía no hay distinción entre las herramientas filológicas y las de ciencias sociales, por lo que es un interesante producto híbrido; Oficio de mujer (2002) de Carmen González Huguet puede considerarse una de las primeras críticas de la mano del feminismo; Las artes escénicas salvadoreñas: una historia de amor y heroísmo (2002) de Carlos Velis es una historia del teatro salvadoreño desde sus orígenes hasta la actualidad, pasando por las dificultades de dichas artes en El Salvador; Transición, retos y problemas de las universidades en El Salvador: opiniones circunstanciales (2002) de Oscar Picardo Joao, quizá con un enfoque más pedagógico, pero preocupado por el fenómeno cultural, aborda el tema de la educación superior en El Salvador. La generación comprometida: unos documentos y testimonios para su historia social, ética y estética (2003) de José Roberto Cea, intenta reunir documentos valiosos, relacionados a la Generación Comprometida, pero todavía con un análisis demasiado personal. La gráfica del 68: homenaje al movimiento estudiantil; 2 de octubre no se olvida (2004) de Claudia Hernández es su primera incursión en el ensayo, pero todavía con tintes periodísticos, sin caer necesariamente en el rigor académico. La mujer invisible: reflexiones sobre el lenguaje androcéntrico (2006), ensayo histórico-lingüístico de Jorge Vargas Méndez, que trata de penetrar en el español salvadoreño, con especial enfoque de género; El Salvador: sus hablantes (2006) de Jorge Vargas Méndez, donde brinda un panorama general, con un análisis muy profundo de las influencias lingüísticas; Personalidades en trazos (2006) de Atilio Munguía, quizá con enfoque bastante político, pero acercándose a algunos escritores salvadoreños; Literatura precolombina cuscatleca: un códice por descifrar (2006) de Félix Montano y Mario Ramos, todavía llena de suposiciones y análisis basados en datos no científicos, pero eso no resta el monumental esfuerzo, en un tema donde se parte de la nada. Alberto Masferrer: pedagogo, político (2007) de Luis Aparicio aborda uno de los perfiles poco estudiados, y extrañamente más conocidos de Masferrer; desentraña sus peculiaridades, y asoma el ser humano entre esas líneas. Casi todos los ángeles tienen alas y otras historias rara''s (2007) de David Escobar Galindo, Juan Ruiz de Torres y Alejandro Moreno Romero, es un ensayo que se acerca a lo literario, pero con algunos toques científicos, sin perder el tema central, que es heroizar algunos personajes trascendentales salvadoreños. ''Literatura salvadoreña 1960-2000: homenaje (2008) de Jorge Vargas Méndez y J. A. Morasán, el acercamiento más reciente de historia literaria, pero todavía con apreciaciones descriptivas. Sin embargo, puede considerarse el acercamiento más importante de los últimos años, de una historia literaria salvadoreña; en todo caso, como un referente de apuntes, puede constituirse en consulta ineludible. Uno de los ensayos más recientes es Balsamera (2009) de Rafael Lara Martínez, donde hace un peculiar acercamiento a 1932. A pesar de presentar similitudes con alguno de los tópicos de Salarrué, en realidad no tiene que ver con Catleya Luna. Otros géneros José Matías Delgado: prócer centroamericano (2000) de Carlos Meléndez Chaverri, que a pesar de su título oficialista, trata de ahondar en el fenómeno de Matías Delgado como padre de la patria; Historia de San Salvador (2000) de Jorge Vargas Méndez premiada en los Juegos Florales de San Salvador de 1998, es quizá el mayor acercamiento histórico de la ciudad capital, con una elaboración y precisión extraordinaria; Para oírte y mirarte mejor: la industrial radial y televisiva en El Salvador (2000) de Jorge Vargas Méndez, con las mismas intenciones historicistas, trata de brindar un panorama más actual de la industria audiovisual en El Salvador. thumb|Jorge Vargas Méndez ha aportado a la historia de El Salvador desde distintos ámbitosCulture and customs of El Salvador (2001) de Roy Boland es una especie de monografía, la cual probablemente tenga tintes más ecoturísticos, que un acercamiento crítico; Había una vez en Soyapango (2001) de Luis Antonio Chávez, William D. Martínez, Jim Casalbé, recopilación de cuentos y dibujos de los ganadores de un concurso convocado por dicho municipio; El vuelo del torogoz: lo jamás escrito sobre Salarrué (2001) de Eugenio Martínez Orantes es un anecdotario de hechos cotidianos, que permiten examinar la vida de Salarrué desde otra perspectiva; De la guerra a la paz (2002) de Roy C. Borland y Ricardo Roque Baldovinos, un acercamiento histórico, bastante elaborado, con todos los actantes de los sucesos de esa época; Tiempo de reconstruir, tiempo de recordar (2002) de David Escobar Galindo, donde lo literario y lo político, se mezclan con el tono periodístico, por su facilidad de brindar la síntesis. Diccionario de salvadoreñismos (2003) de Matías Romero podría considerarse una actualización de los trabajos de Geoffroy Rivas, pero con la inclusión de los urbanismos, las jergas y las modas lingüísticas; La rosa que cautivó al principito (2003) de Abigaíl Suncín es una biografía de Consuelo de Saint Exupèry, quien fuera esposa del gran escritor Francés del mismo apellido. Morir de vino en primavera (2004) de Eugenio Martínez Orantes es un anecdotario de la vida de Orlando Fresedo; Astillas de cortés blanco (2004) de David Escobar Galindo, cuatro tomos de greguerías publicadas a diario en periódicos del país, y en esta caso, reunidas una buena parte en formato de libro; Sagatara mío: Salarrué y Leonora (2005) textos de Salarrué y Leonora Nichols reunidos por Janet N. Gold y publicados por el Museo de la Palabra y la Imagen; en sí, permite examinar la vida amorosa de Salarrué, con disposiciones a revelar la personalidad única y excéntrica del escritor. Tiempos de locura. El Salvador 1979-1981 (2006) de Rafael Menjívar Ochoa, ensayo histórico publicado por la editorial FLACSO, que causó una gran controversia, debido al manejo de la información sin ningún tapujo; Memorias de un guerrillero: Comandante Balta (2006) de Juan Ramón Medrano, quizá una de las manifestaciones más disidentes de los últimos años; Historia de la filosofía en El Salvador (2006) de Matías Romero, puede considerarse uno de los trabajos más valiosos, por cuanto reúne la historia de las ideas, proyecto que no pudo lograr Roberto Armijo y otros de la época de los sesenta. El alma salvadoreña: vista por un psiquiatra (2007) de Mario Rauda Cienfuegos, donde lo jocoso y la violencia van de la mano, pero con un enfoque cientificista y de psicología social; Tierra mágica del venado: San Pedro Masahuat (monografía) (2007) de Jorge Vargas Méndez, un intento abarcador de todos los aspectos posibles, relacionados a este municipio; Dichos y diretes (2007) de Ana del Carmen Álvarez, reunión de frases populares salvadoreñas. Véase también *Literatura salvadoreña *Grupos literarios contemporáneos Referencias consultadas Categoría:Literatura Salvadoreña Categoría:Historia de la Literatura Categoría:Literatura del siglo XXI